


IQ95

by yutae127



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutae127/pseuds/yutae127
Summary: In the end, Yuta lies about asking for help in writing a “book” just to get his attention.





	IQ95

"You mean that guy?" Jaehyun scrunches his face in disbelief, palms landing flat on his shoulders to shake him as if waking him up from a dream. "Yuta, come on! Of all the people in this world----"

 

Yuta brushes the hands away and stepped back. "Not a chance, I know. Shut up." He pulled a chair to take a sit, glancing repeatedly at the guy on the vending machine from across the study room. He knew better than spilling this secret of his, but Jaehyun is way too observant.

 

"Who?" Ten asked in confusion, following Yuta's gaze. "That's the grandson of the school owner, right."

 

"I'm glad." Jaehyun scrunches his face, his eyeglasses almost falling when he violently placed a hand on Yuta's shoulder once again.

 

"Why are you over dramatic? It's just a crush." Ten pulls Jaehyun away from Yuta, and makes him sit on the table.

 

Yuta glances at the vending machine again, then to the group of students sending dagger in their direction. He smiles apologetically at them, gesturing to zip his mouth. It was a bad thing his friends spotted him coming here eyeing his crush.

 

"Isn't he the principal's grand son?" Ten asked Yuta, giving an all over look to the guy at the vending machine.

 

"Who cares? That guy reads books all his life and Yuta kicks balls all his life. There's just no future." Jaehyun scowls at the two of them. Again, never holding back on pointing out the difference that Yuta won't admit could affect him.

 

"And how is that connected?" Ten snorts at Jaehyun, pulling the other back to his seat.

 

"I'm saying he's being ridiculous. Liking a nerdy bookworm of the same sex after his girlfriend dumped him."

 

"Shit, Jaehyun. You don't have to say that." Yuta scowls at him, incredulous. Embarrassed that some students from the study room are eyeing their table, and hearing Yuta's tragic of a love life that Jaehyun is casually bargaining.

 

"I'm discouraging you in case it's not obvious enough." Jaehyun says a matter of factly.

 

"As if it's not obvious enough." Ten retorts. "And maybe it hurts when you point it out, right Yuta?"

 

"Shut up, both of you." Yuta says through gritted teeth, trying to be quiet as possible and bowing his head to their unimpressed audience giving them a sharp look.

 

"And did I mention, he's friends with your....." Jaehyun snorts a laugh, fingers pointing at the two figures on the vending machine without shame.

 

"Oh man, that's Kim Doyoung. Your archenemy. Are they friends?" Ten asked no one in particular.

 

Yuta's lips twist in annoyance at the sight of the purple haired guy. Funny how his presence alone could make Yuta's blood boil when he's usually the person who can keep his calm. Yuta doesn't advocate to violence but it seems nice to plot Doyoung's death in his head, and maybe in real life too. "Shit." Yuta mutters inaudible. "Are they?"

 

"Well, unlike you, he's smart so I guess they are."

 

For the umpteenth time Jaehyun points that out, Yuta made sure to walk out on them. As he expects, his friends followed suit as he drags his feet through the hallways. Never looking back til they reached the school gates until Ten pulled him back om the shoulder.

 

"Jaehyun was joking." Ten immediately states. He’s that friend who always make sure to get in between them before things get heated, although Ten admits that it’s fun to watch Yuta getting pissy too.

 

Yuta looked around to see no Jaehyun, so he nods. Not like he wasn't aware that Jaehyun is quite a talker and very brisk, but he could be offending sometimes, and would reason apologetically that he only got a little too serious with his jokes that never made sense because he always does it anyway. "By the way...what's his name?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

The smell of the burned waffled wafted around Yuta as he walks past the kitchen. Glancing inside the room to see his younger brother standing oddly right beside the table, with a fork in hand. "Is everything okay?" Yuta asked him, concerned.

 

"Yup, just. Don't mind me."

 

Nodding, Yuta proceeds on buttoning his uniform shirt and walking to the threshold where the shoeracks are. Every school days, he leaves the house at exact six o'clock to catch the first bus, opting to grab a lunch with Ten who lives at the school dorms instead of trying to cook at home which were never edible. His parents leave the house at ungodly hour for work.

 

The slow hum of the AC to keep the inside of the almost empty bus cool thrummed around him. Yuta took out his earphones and plugs it to his ears, shuffling on his playlist. Gwen Steffani's Cool starts to play, and Yuta close his eyes at the calming music, wishing to driff off to sleep. Just then, the wheels jumps with the hump and Yuta snaps his eyes wide open in surprise. Looking around outside the bus to see that he's nowhere near his school just yet.

 

What he didn't expect was looking towards his left and seeing exactly the person he looked forward to seeing today. He sat by the window across from Yuta, with no one to occupy the seats between them. His dark hair is still damped from the shower, elbows resting comofyrtably on the arm rest with a book and hand. His brows were furrowed slightly, reading the book on full attention. How could he sit there and looks so beautiful? Yuta likes to imagine that they were in another place, but they were worlds apart.

 

"Lee Taeyong." Yuta moved his lips to every syllable without a sound. The name records in Yuta's head as fast as how immediately his face marks on Yuta's intellect.

 

The bus stops that caught Yuta's unawares, the exact time Taeyong was closing his book and Yuta watches him insert a bookmark in one of the pages. Watching him was beautiful, and so Yuta didn't even face away when Taeyong caught him staring. Not a single movement when Taeyong stood up, glancing up on him one more time and climbing down the bus.

 

Yuta knows he shouldn't look, but he can't turn away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, how come I've never seen him until last week?" Yuta ask without a hint of embarrassment, completely honest of his interest when he flopped on a chair unwelcomely on his friend’s table at the canteen while the two were having lunch.

 

"Wasn't it just the other day when you're so denial about it?" Jaehyun mumbles through a mouthful of food.

 

"Something happened?" Ten asked, and feeds Yuta a chicken bite.

 

Yuta chews and sips on Jaehyun's cup of ice coffee. "Nothing really. Just curious."

 

"He lives in the library. Out of your boundary, really." Jaehyun tells him.

 

Yuta grabs a tissue on the table, crumpling and throwing it on Jaehyun's face. "You dick."

 

Laughing, Jaehyun throws the crumpled tissue back at him. "I missed it when you panic about which girl to date at the cheering squad. What has changed.. Yuta?"

 

"Dude, let him do what he wants." Ten elbows Jaehyun on the chest.

 

"He's coping his heartbreak in the most bizarre way. Okay, I love him a lot I care about his sanity." Jaehyun playfully winks at Yuta.

 

"Think he's going to lose it over that nerd?" Ten asks Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun vehemently nods. "Uh, definitely."

 

Yuta swore it happens more than often that his friends talk about him as if he's not around when actuality is that they're face to face.

 

"Seriously, though, if you like him, it's okay." Jaehyun scrunched his face with smile.

 

Yuta doesn't know whether he should fuss about Jaehyun calling him a "hyung" now or it's the fact that Jaehyun thinks Yuta needs his permit on who to like. This was a third day in a row that Jaehyun is having the time of his life with his insinuated mock on Yuta's preference. How he ended up liking someone with the same gender, he doesn't know either. Since when did he prefer broad shoulders over huge breasts? But Yuta is certain it's just an attraction to one person. He doesn't see Ten and Jaehyun the same way even if they're handsome with attractive bodies. Maybe because he's friends with them. But Yuta doubts there's any guy in the football team or the basketball team that could turn him on the way Taeyong does. He doesn't wish for the attraction to continue either, because like Jaehyun said, it was weird.

 

A fifteen year old like him doesn't live in patterns. It could just be him trying to notch whatever reason to alter his heavy heart of agony when his girl friend for two years left him. Without any words, without any explanation, and starts treating Yuta like never existed at all. It happened three months ago and Yuta doesn't remember running after her, or asking her why they ended up that way, because he is a man with pride. But its bullshit because pretending it didn't hurt, seeing her in the school hallways, pains him even more. It hurts so much that the pain doesn't feel real. If he can divert his attention to someone pretty and a complete opposite of him like Taeyong, which is a guy, then it should be fine cos it's not like he expects anything would come out of it. Since he could wake up another day wanting a woman that could satisfy him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Still, Yuta doesn't think he's making any sense. His mind still clouded with the guy in black hair and big glasses.

 

After his classes later on that day, he meets Ten and Jaehyun and drastically admit to his friends that he wants Taeyong. When Jaehyun gave him a look, Yuta nudged him hard on the shoulder and explains it's just Taeyong attention that he wanted. Yet he didn't expect it when Ten casually shoves him on the chest, drags Jaehyun along with him to ran away, and Yuta stumbles backward over someone and he doesn't know what to say when his mind went blank. The orbit of consciousness in his brain stops along with the echo of Jaehyun and Ten's laughter that fades away in the background.

 

 

Yuta couldn't get the scene out of his head when he turned around and come face to face with the man of his conceit. He felt his lungs ruptured, dying for air to breathe with every passing second, but all he could inhale was a lump of rumbling emotions. When their eyes met for the first time, Yuta knew he got himself into something terrifying. His vision is filled with nothing but Taeyong. The boy Yuta desires to reach.

 

"Oh god---fuck---shi--great. This is great. Oh I'm sorry, I'm so---sorry." Yuta stutters, blatantly red on the face when he almost stumble back again. Bowing continously at the boy standing in awe in front of him.

 

"What's great?" Taeyong questions, grasping at Yuta's shoulder to pull him up and stop him from bowing.

 

"You." Yuta says blunt after taking long seconds to compose himself. Eyes darting back at Taeyong's confuse ones, smirking at the feeling of Taeyong's fingers wrapped on his left arm.

 

"Me? Oh. Why thank you." Taeyong replies and pulls his hand away. He looks rather bothered than gratified at Yuta's reply.

 

Lost for words, Yuta didn't expect the encounter at a very close distance will give him a chill to the bones. Firstly, Taeyong's eyelashes were longer than what it seems when Yuta looks at him from afar. His lips were pink and Yuta is certain it's the natural pretty color. Taeyong's skin is as flawless the way Yuta imagined it. So when Taeyong bowed a little and Yuta figured it was his cue to leave, he mindlessly grab Taeyong on the elbow of his uniform coat, making him look up to Yuta once again. "I was just-----" he blurts, thinking of an excuse to keep a talk going. Even for another minute for Yuta's delight. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you anywhere?"

 

Taeyong momentarily stares back at him, incredulous. Then glances at Yuta's fingers on his uniform coat, making the other pull back. "It's fine."

 

"Okay." Yuta just nods his disappointment at the lack of avid tone on Taeyong's voice. An obvious sign that he needs to end this now even when he already imagined how he would introduce himself to the latter.

 

He watches as Taeyong walks off without another word. It's only then that he felt a strange excitement in his heart he immediately wills to calm right when he heard his friends voice echoing in the hallway.

 

"Well, shit. Awkward." Ten hisses behind him, flicking him on the nape.

 

"Oh!" Yuta wailed, cupping his nape. Normally, he would hit Ten back but if it wasn't for the younger he wouldn't get the chance to talk to Taeyong. "I owe you one."

 

Jaehyun laughs because Ten was already covering himself anticipating a hit from Yuta. "This dude really got it bad."

 

"I'm so proud of you, man." Ten playfully pulls Yuta for a hug, testing him yet again but it doesn't seem like Yuta is going to be the Yuta who likes to hit his friends at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The library isn't a foreign place for him at all. He's been there quite sometimes, borrowing books he half read and quits once he figured what the ending would be, forgetting to return the books and having to pay for the borrowed due extension. Another reason is seeing the guy in glasses reading books at the back wing of the library. Yuta would chose a seat two tables away from him, pretending to read. But that's not the plan today, after the bet he made with Ten and Jaehyun last night.

 

"I'll be in his pants in a week." Yuta promised, as confident as he always is.

 

Jaehyun fakes a vomit. "Is he even gay?"

 

"That doesn't matter!" Ten exclaims. "Go for it."

 

"It's a bet. If I lose, I'll take you to that pizza house and pay. If I win, buy me that Kuroko No Basuke action figure. Deal?"

 

Jaehyun was about to object but Ten happily shoves a thumbs up on his face. "Deal!"

 

 

"Hey." Yuta pulls a chair and sat without being welcome. He stiffens a little when Taeyong looks up at him from the book he was reading. "You're the team leader of the editors, right? I was thinking of joining the book writing contest. I was wondering if I could ask for your help."

 

Yuta reads Taeyong's face and felt pain when he didn't react at all. As though not interested, or about to turn him down.

 

"What can I help you with?"

 

He grins wide but sports his face immediately before Taeyong could see it, placing the notebook down the table. "By the way, my name is---"

 

"Nakamoto Yuta. Player number 10." Taeyong finishes for him. "I've seen you play at the soccer team."

 

This time, Yuta couldn't keep from smiling and wonders if Taeyong will understand why.

 

"I'm Lee Taeyong."

 

"Lee Taeyong." Yuta repeats. Biting back the words about to spill of how he knew long time ago of his pretty name.

 

"Tell me about the book you write."

 

"Well, it's a little complicated." Yuta says, nervous when Taeyong raised a brow at him. "I mean, the story. I don't necessarily have the plot in mind, but a few scenes and lines stuck in my head. So I was wondering if you could help me put it all to a piece...."

 

"Wait, so you haven't written it yet?" Taeyong asked.

 

Yuta hesitantly shook his head, then nodded, confusing Taeyong yet again. "I'm afraid I'm going to make mistakes and the story will flow the way I don't want it to, so, I had to talk to you first." He says, and sees the incredulous look on Taeyong’s face. “I mean I... I’ve compiled some drafts on a notebook but I didn’t bring it today.”

 

Taeyong nodded, closing his book. "I see. Well, at the very least I need to know what you have in mind. So we could start discussing it. You can come by here at the same time, tomorrow and we can talk about your ideas."

 

Yuta hummed in response. "This is the problem---uh--- actually, I only drop by here to talk to you today but I need to go now for my soccer training. Same goes for the tomorrow, and on Friday, the next day."

 

"Oh. Is that so?"

 

"Yeah..... Do you mind helping me on the weekend? On Sunday, maybe?"

 

"Let's see. " Taeyong thinks for awhile and pulls out a what could be a journal from his backpack. He turns on the third page, index finger running on the words written in it.

 

Yuta tries not to peek at Taeyong's notes to respect his privacy. But Taeyong had to say yes, otherwise, Yuta would go nuts.

 

"Sunday?" Taeyong looks up at him and closes his journal.

 

"Uh." Yuta nods, anxious.

 

"Alright. I'll be free at 2 o'clock."

 

"To my house." Yuta says and Taeyong threw him a look. "My parents will be leaving for a trip on Sunday. I can't leave my little brother alone."

 

"In your house, then." Taeyong nods languidly.

 

"Then can I get your number? I'll text you my address."

 

 

 

 

 

The amount of hit he received from Ten when he told him about Taeyong coming over his house on Sunday, each hit hard enough to leave red marks on his back when he took off his shirt that had Jaehyun screaming in panic.

 

"Come on, it was a reflex. I'm just proud of him." Ten reasons and dashed on the other side of the empty classroom when Jaehyun made a move to throw the chalk box at him.

 

"Proud of him being a hoe." Jaehyun hisses and threw Yuta's shirt on his face.

 

Yuta laughs at Jaehyun's attempt of being a contradict because he's sure as hell the younger will be the first one to text him when Sunday comes. I am so gonna have fun, he can't wait to say.

 

"He has a crush on Taeyong, if you're wondering why he's so bitter, Yuta." Ten announces.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta would deny he spent a solid hour prettying up in the mirror. Debating on what to wear and whether he should wax up his hair or keep to keep brush down. Although he end up with his natural brushed down hair and a plain gray shirt he paired with a black cargo short after finally realising there’s not a need to dress up if he’s going to get naked anyway later on, he hoped. The thought alone made a churn in his stomach, just in time when the bell rang.

 

When he ran downstairs, he found Taeyong already stepping inside and bowing to his brother. “He—hey.” Yuta greets, dashing to the door and elbowing Yukhei out of his way.

 

Yukhei glances at Taeyong before sending Yuta a questioning look.

 

“My younger bro.” Yuta tells Taeyong who nods in response and bowed at Yukhei again. “Hey, we’ll be upstairs. Leave the house if you want.” He clutches Taeyong in the arm, pulling him further in the house.

 

“Didn’t you told me to clean?” Yukhei calls out.

 

Yuta ignores his brother and precedes on guiding Taeyong upstairs to his room. He’s not really keen on formal greetings, but it should be okay so long as Taeyong doesn’t complain.

 

Taeyong is welcomed in a room that contains a small bed, a cartoon lamp on a desk with a straight-back chair, and a wooden cabinet with a huge mirror fixed in it. There are no hanged pictures on the wall about football or anime like he expected, just a yellow drapery curtains in the window to contrast the clean white wall, and a few used socks and a scattered on the floor.

 

“Ah, it’s always this messy.” Yuta excuses, picking up the socks and the short and throwing it in the trash bin.

 

“Your little brother is taller than you.” Taeyong comments when they heard a loud shut of the door downstairs, taking a seat on Yuta’s bed.

 

“It’s a waste he isn’t into any sports.” Yuta says stiff. He figured Taeyong really isn’t much of a talker and only nods.

 

“So, about the book,” Taeyong starts, his glasses reflects the light inside the room so Yuta can’t see through his eyes clearly.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuta dashes in his desk cabinet. Sweaty hands rummaging on the drawer. His eyes travel on the clothes he has in there. Not to mention there’s....

 

“Are you kidding me?” Taeyong suddenly spoke, sending him a look.

 

“Wh—at.” Yuta blurts and froze in the spot.

 

“Book. You don’t have a book that you need my help with.” Taeyong says.

 

At first Yuta thought it was a question, but reading Taeyong’s tells him it wasn’t the case and Taeyong probably already saw through him. The same expression from the day Yuta approached him in the library when he asked for his help. Taeyong knew it all along.

 

“Like, let’s just do it.”

 

For a second, Yuta went all blank. He didn’t understood it at first, until he finds Taeyong’s fingers unbottoning the plaid top buttons of his plaid shirt. “Oh, crap.”

 

 

 

 

///do i need to continue?


End file.
